Seduced by Sehun
by cessoo
Summary: YAOI HunSoo/SeSoo Kyungsoo sedang tak ingin main malam ini. Namun godaan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tak tahan. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Sehun ? /summaryfailed


Author : cessoo

Title : Seduced by Sehun

Cast : HunSoo / SeSoo / Sehun x Kyungsoo

Lenght : One shoot

Rate : full M (lagi) /lol

Warning : It's YAOI ! Don't like Don't read !

Ps : Makasih yang udah baca dan review ff sebelumnya :') /terhura/? Karena review kalian semua lah saya bertekad (?) mau bikin lagi muahaha xD Maap kalo hasilnya malah jadi jelek Author ga bakat huhuhu T^T Oke dah author cangcingcong molo kapan mulainya... Happy reading~~

.

.

.

-Thrusday Night-

Jam menunjukan pukul 20.30.. Kyungsoo sendirian berada di kamar sambil duduk menatap meja rias di depannya. Dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya, Sehun, pulang dari acara makan malam pernikahan teman dekat kakaknya. Memang awalnya Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya. Namun Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan bahwa tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit karena permainan Sehun Sabtu malam kemarin. Kyungsoo terus menyisir rambutnya sambil sesekali mengusap pipinya yang chubby itu.

*ceklek* pintu kamar pun terbuka. Terlihat seorang pria mengenakan jas hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih dan berjalan masuk ke kamar. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum bahagia karena yang ditunggunya telah pulang.

"hunnie~" Kyungsoo berdiri dan sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi ia yakin Sehun tak mendengar ringisannya. Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya dan disambut kecupan lembut Sehun di kening Kyungsoo. "Ne,, aku pulang..Aku merindukanmu baby.." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo membukakan jas hitam Sehun dan menggantungkannya kembali di lemari. Sehun bergegas naik ke kasur dan duduk bersandar dengan masih mengenakan kemeja putihnya. "hahh gerah sekali.." Sehun membuka semua kancing kemejanya memperlihatkan dada bidang Sehun dan abs yang mulai terbentuk di perutnya. Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan menelan salivanya saat melihat Sehun dengan keadaan seperti itu. Baginya itu sangat menggoda. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "H..hunnie.. g..gantilah bajumu.."

"Waeyo ? Kemarilah baby.." Sehun menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya. "A..anhi.." Kyungsoo sadar, Sehun punya maksud lain. Tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bermain malam ini. Dia masih merasa ngilu dengan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. "kau tak mau hm ?" Kyungsoo mengintip sedikit dari sela-sela jarinya karena penasaran apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya. "hmm" Sehun sedikit berdeham dan Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat Sehun membuka seluruh celananya. "eoh.. a..apa yang kau lakukaan !" protes Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Dia masih menutup wajahnya walaupun ia tahu Sehun takkan bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Kyungsoo melihat Sehun almost naked.

"hnghh..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Dia penasaran apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Namun ia tidak ingin tergoda dan masuk kedalam permainan Sehun. "ugghh fasterhh aahh greatthh" Sehun kembali mendesah. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin dan mencoba untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan.

"Kyungiehh ahh deeperhh" Kyungsoo mendengar namanya disebut oleh Sehun. Padahal sedari tadi ia hanya memejamkan matanya. "enngghh Kyungiehh terushh ahh". Kyungsoo mulai tak tahan mendengar desahan erotis yang terdengar diseluruh penjuru kamar. Semakin lama dia juga semakin terangsang dengan desahan dari mulut Sehun. Dengan ragu dia membalikan tubuhnya, dan membuka matanya perlahan. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Sehun sedang memainkan miliknya sendiri dan mengocok juniornya dengan tempo yang cepat. Keringat yang membahasahi wajah Sehun semakin membuat dirinya terlihat sexy. Sehun pun semakin membuka lebar pahanya.

"aakkhh Kyunghh sshh" Sehun terus merancaukan nama Kyungsoo. Dia tahu, Sehun pasti sedang berfantasi sex dengannya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semakin lama miliknya juga semakin menegang melihat adegan dilihatnya saat ini. "Ahhh Kyunghh hnghh aku mau keluarhh" Kyungsoo tak tahan. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur "Hunnie.. let me help you.." ujar Kyungsoo pelan. "hahh sebentarhh lagihh" Sehun tak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap mengocok miliknya hingga semakin membesar. "hunniee~~ let me help you !" kali ini Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. Namun yang di panggil tak merespon dan tetap melakukan aktifitasnya.

Karena sudah tak tahan, Kyungsoo pun loncat ke kasur dan langsung mengambil posisi di depan junior Sehun. Dia menyingkirkan tangan kekasihnya itu. Dengan senang hati Sehun menerima service dari Kyungsoo. Sehun menyeringai saat Kyungsoo mulai mengulum miliknya. "hahh finallyhh ughh" Sehun kembali mendesah dan menjepit kepala Kyungsoo dengan pahanya agar semakin dalam mengulum miliknya. "emphh mmh" Kyungsoo memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil sesekali menggigit batang milik Sehun. "ouhh deeperhh kyunghh" Sehun menyodokan juniornya di mulut Kyungsoo sampai ketenggorokan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersedak.

Namun Kyungsoo tetap melancarkan servicenya dengan menghisap-hisap kuat junior Sehun dan meremas twinballnya. "ughh aku tak tahann" Sehun menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan menekan kepalanya. Ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Cairan yang di keluarkan membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk menelan semuanya, dan berceceran di mulutnya. Dia menjilat-jilat kepala junior Sehun dan menghabiskan sisa-sisa cumnya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan langsung melumat bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo. Sehun menjilati bibir dan merasakan manisnya sisa cum di bibir kekasihnya itu. "enghh awhh" Kyungsoo melenguh saat Sehun meremas-remas seduktif bongkahan kenyal miliknya membuat Kyungsoo semakin terangsang. "emmh aku tak tahanhh" Kyungsoo melepaskan tautannya dengan Sehun dan langsung membuka celananya.

Kyungsoo menggenggam junior Sehun yang semakin menegang dan mengarahkannya ke hole yang memerah itu. "sshhh periihh" Kyungsoo meringis saat kepala junior Sehun perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam hole nya. Sehun menahan butt Kyungsoo dan menurunkannya perlahan. "ughh so thight hnghh" Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit karena hole Kyungsoo yang begitu rapat seperti mencengkram miliknya.

"aakkhh" keduanya berteriak saat junior Sehun telah berhasil masuk seluruhnya. Keduanya terdiam dan membiasakan diri dengan posisinya saat ini. Setelah Sehun merasa Kyungsoo sudah siap, dia pun menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dengan tempo yang tetap. "mmhh move baby~" Sehun meremas-remas butt Kyungsoo agar dia ikut bergerak. "enghh ahh hunnie" Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan pinggulnya lawan arah dan seirama dengan genjotan Sehun. "ahh fasterhh babyhh enghh" Sehun menyelipkan tangannya kedalam baju Kyungsoo dan memilin kedua nipple mungil itu.

Kyungsoo semakin terbuai dan menaikan tempo gerakan naik-turunnya "asshh aahh greathh" Sehun terus menyodok-nyodokan miliknya didalam hole Kyungsoo dan menyentuh titik sweet spot Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengerang keenakan sambil mendongakan kepalanya. "ahh therehh nghh againhh hunnie" Kyungsoo semakin tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan sperma miliknya. Kini milik Kyungsoo semakin berkedut menahan cairan yang hendak keluar itu.

"ughhh sebentarhh lagihh" Sehun mengocok milik Kyungsoo dan menekan-nekan nipple Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya. "hahh aku tak tahanhh" Kyungsoo menyemburkan cairan spermanya mengenai tangan dan perut Sehun.

Sehun hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, dia kembali meremas-remas bokong kenyal Kyungsoo dan terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan itu. "Akkhh ahh its comminghh". Tubuh Sehun menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam hole Kyungsoo. Tubuh keduanya lemas. Kyungsoo ambruk diatas badan Sehun. Sehun memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Keduanya masih mengatur nafas mereka yang tak beraturan akibat permainan tadi.

"Kyungsoo.. kau berat.. kkk" Sehun memindahkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sebelahnya dan membelakanginya namun juniornya itu tak ia lepaskan. Memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang adalah hal yang paling Sehun suka. "Kyungsoo~" Sehun menciumi bahu mulus kekasihnya itu sambil memeluk erat.

Kyungsoo terpejam karena masih merasa kelelahan. Ia hanya membalas panggilan Sehun dengan usapan lembut di punggung tangan Sehun yang melingkar indah di perutnya. "kau tergoda ya ?" Sehun tersenyum jahil dan menciumi leher Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat geli namun suka dengan yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu "emhh kau nakal Sehun.. padahal tadinya aku tak ingin bermain karena tubuhku masih terasa sakit karena permainanmu Sabtu malam kemarin.." Kyungsoo mencubit tangan Sehun. Yang dicubit hanya bisa terkekeh. "Tubuhmu itu candu bagiku Kyungsoo. Aku tak tahan jauh darimu walau hanya sebentar. Hmm" Tangan Sehun pindah keatas mengelus dada Kyungsoo dan mengusap di bagian nipplenya.

Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo juga paling tidak bisa menolak setiap sentuhan Sehun yang membuat akalnya ntah kemana. Semakin lama usapan Sehun semakin nakal. Dia mulai memilin dan menekan-nekan nipple Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "sshh emhh" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan desahan nikmat akan sentuhan Sehun. Mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah, Sehun kembali terangsang dan tak tahan untuk kembali mencumbu tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara pelahan. Mencari kembali titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo yang akan membuatnya mendesah gila dan meminta Sehun untuk menyentuh kembali titik sweet spotnya.

Kyungsoo yang mulai terbuai permainan Sehun, mengangkat satu kakinya dan memberi akses bagi Sehun untuk lebih dalam memasukan juniornya. Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia kembali mengenjot dan menaikan tempo gerakan pinggulnya sambil terus menggigiti dan menjilat bahu Kyungsoo meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Tangannya masih asik memainkan nipple Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"nghh ahh fasterhh ahh" rancau Kyungsoo. "I love your moan mmhh" Sehun ikut mendesah merasakan kenikmatan. Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai keduanya kembali merasakan titik puncak kenikmatan mereka.

Kyungsoo melirik jam disampingnya dan sudah menunjukan pukul 03.00. Dia pun membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya sejak tadi. "mmh hunnie.. aku ada kuliah jam 10 dan kau membuatku tak bisa berjalan lagi" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencubit lengan Sehun membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan. "aishh ne..ne.. mianhae.. aku akan mengantarmu kuliah, bahkan menggendongmu sampai ke kelas, membawakanmu makanan, dan mengantarmu kembali pulang. Kau setuju princess ?" Sehun memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo. "hmm arraseo.. tapi setelah itu kau juga harus mengantarku ke supermarket, toko buku, kerumah Baekhyun untuk meminjam buku dan ju- emphh" Sehun membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. "kau bawel Kyungsoo ! Tidurlah. Jika aku masih merasa ngantuk besok pagi karenamu, aku tak akan mengantarmu dan menghukummu !" ancam Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mata Kyungsoo semakin lelah dan terasa berat. Dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Keduanya pun tertidur dengan perasaan bahagia karena bisa selalu bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. (?)

END

Okesip lagi-lagi endingnya gaje kan pemirsah xD maap kalo yang ini kurang hot dan pastinya tidak beralur /? :' Seperti biasa, author hanyalah tempatnya salah dan dosa :' Maap review ga dibales atu-atu ye.. Tapi author suka baca semua review kok. Malah di screen capt /?

Don't forget to review yepp ! :* /tebar cipok/?


End file.
